


The Welcoming Sea

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Extra Treat, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Magic, Mermaids, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Luna has lived in her father's kingdom all her life. Now it is time to visit the realm of her mother...





	The Welcoming Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



On Luna’s twelfth birthday, the King, her father, gave her an opal pendant that shimmered with rainbow hues, and told her to put it on at midnight as she stood on the seashore, at the water’s edge.

As the moon rose high, the princess did as her father bade her. Immediately her slender legs joined together as the glistening tail of a fish, multi-coloured like the jewel she wore. 

Luna dived into the waves, and felt loving arms embrace her. Gentle lips pressed against her forehead, and she heard her mother’s melodious voice.

“Welcome to your birthright, my beloved child.”


End file.
